Air-cooled engines for working machines are generally configured such that while the engine is running, a cooling fan is rotated to draw outside air into a cover and guide the air as a cooling air within the cover in such a manner as to suppress temperature rise of a cylinder barrel (cylinder block), an exhaust muffler and a carburetor. The cooling air, having cooled the cylinder barrel, exhaust muffler and carburetor, is discharged from an outlet opening of the cover to the outside. A typical example of such air-cooled engines is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent No. 4532021 corresponding to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication (JP-A) No. 2002-363915.
In one form of application, the air-cooled engine for working machines is mounted to a rammer device as a working machine. While the rammer (working machine) is in use, it may occur that a cooling air, which has been discharged from an outlet opening of a cover, hits on a part of the rammer device and reflects therefrom back to the outlet opening of the cover. The reflected cooling air will deteriorate the cooling efficiency of the air-cooled engine because the cooling air used for suppressing temperature rise of a cylinder barrel, an exhaust muffler, and a carburetor is relatively hot.